Valentine's
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: Kisaragi Shintaro tidak menyangka bahwa Tateyama Ayano adalah satu-satunya gadis yang berhasil mengikat hatinya selama ini. Yah, meskipun ia terus saja menyangkal perasaannya dalam-dalam. Namun pertahanan itu roboh seketika, saat seseorang berniat untuk menembak gadis itu di hari Valentine. / May or NOT contain humor / RnR please!


"Hei, kapan kau ingin memberikan cokelat ini padanya?" Telinga Kisaragi Shintaro menegak begitu ia mendengar perkataan dari seorang gadis yang tak lain dari teman sekelasnya.

"Hee... aku juga belum tahu, nih. Bagaimana denganmu?" Dan remaja itu menebak bahwa balasan yang diberikan dari sang lawan bicara hanyalah bahu yang terangkat.

"Huh... bagaimana kalau aku tak diterima?" Shintaro membanting napasnya keras, ia berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah pintu dan dengan sebelah tangannya ia sudah mampu menggeser pintu itu.

"Shintaro-kun!" Yang kali ini sukses membuat Shintaro mundur, menjauhkan diri—terlebih lagi kepalanya dari pintu—ralat, maksudnya gadis yang berada di hadapannya.

Ia masih sama seperti dulu.

Shintaro menatapnya dengan pandangan bosan.

Masih sama seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Bodoh.

Gadis yang berada di hadapannya hanya melontarkan sebuah cengiran khas yang tak mampu merubah raut wajah pemuda bermarga Kisaragi itu.

* * *

**Valentine's**

Disclaimer:

Kagerou Project / Kagerou Days © Jin

Valentine's © Ayano Suzune

* * *

Valentine kali ini sama saja.

Bosan—begitulah pikiran Shintaro yang tidak berubah dari tahun ke tahun.

Namun sepertinya kali ini akan ada yang berbeda, eh?

"Shintaro-kun! Shintaro-kun!" Gadis yang muncul di hadapannya tadi pagi mendadak sudah berada di hadapannya, mencodongkan tubuh dengan semangat.

"Hn?" Dengan tanggapan secukupnya, Shintaro tidak berniat mengubah posisinya karena ia yakin akan satu hal.

Gadis itu akan memundurkan tubuhnya kembali seperti sekarang ini—_strike_, ia sudah hafal kebiasaan gadis itu.

"Siswi dari kelas sebelah ingin memberikanmu cokelat!" Kedua mata gadis itu berkilat-kilat, membuat Shintaro merasa tidak suka walau hanya untuk sesaat.

"Tidak penting," ia kembali memberikan tanggapan secukupnya.

Gadis yang diakui bernama Ayano itu menyerangnya dengan tatapan tajam, cemberut lebih tepatnya. Kedua tangannya terletak di pinggang.

"Valentine itu saat para gadis menjadi sangat berani! Uhh... bagaimana bilangnya, ya... Pokoknya seperti itulah! Jadi, kau jangan merusak harapan mereka, dong! Apa salahnya menemui mereka sebentar dan menerima cokelatnya itu?" dan diakhiri dengan dengusan yang terdengar dibuat-buat.

Shintaro menghela napas lagi. Inilah jadinya kalau ia tidak menuruti ucapan seorang Ayano.

Maka, dengan malas ia bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati pintu—menemui dua orang siswi dari kelas sebelah dengan satu kotak cokelat di masing-masing tangan mereka.

Dengan segera dua kotak cokelat tersebut berada di dekapan Shintaro, yang membawanya ke mejanya dengan malas.

Ia menemui Tateyama Ayano menyambutnya dengan cengiran singkat, membuatnya mendelik tidak suka dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa?"

"Ternyata Shintaro-kun laku juga, ya."

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di sudut dahi pemuda itu.

.

Langit mulai berganti—dari yang semula berwarna biru dihiasi awan-awan putih selembut kapas, menjadi berwarna oranye kemerahan dengan burung-burung hitam yang terbang melintas dengan formasi tertentu.

Pergantian waktu tersebut diiringi dengan ocehan guru biologi mereka—yang kini terus menjelaskan tentang bab yang sedang mereka pelajari, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Shintaro menghela napas bosan sementara yang lainnya mencatat apa yang dikatan guru tersebut.

Semua—kecuali Ayano, tentu saja.

Shintaro mengedarkan pandangan ke samping, Tateyama Ayano sedang membuat burung-burung kertas dari kertas ulangannya sendiri. Lipatan-lipatan itu menghasilkan sebuah bentuk yang dihasilkan oleh kedua tangan yang sudah terlatih itu.

"Psst! Shintaro-kun!" Meskipun mendengarkan bisikan itu, Shintaro tetap saja tidak menengok. Siapa yang mau ketahuan mengintip kegiatan orang lain? Bukan tipe orang seperti Shintaro, kelihatannya begitu.

"Shintaro-kun!" Ayano menyerukan suaranya makin keras, masih berbisik.

Mau tak mau Shintaro memutar kepalanya untuk menghadap gadis itu. Akan lebih gawat jadinya kalau gadis itu mendadak berteriak karena ia tak menoleh.

Ayano menunjukkan burung kertas yang baru saja dilipat olehnya dengan cengiran di bibir.

Lima puluh lima.

Shintaro dapat melihat nilai yang berada di kertas tersebut.

"Bodoh. Perhatikan pelajaran dulu." Shintaro memutar lagi kepalanya dan menghadap ke depan dengan malas.

"Ehh... kau sendiri tidak pernah memperhatikan, Shintaro-kun!" Ayano menggembungkan pipinya, membuat siapa pun gemas untuk menariknya.

Sunyi. Shintaro tampak tak membalas perkataan Ayano dan Ayano sendiri tidak menambahkan omongannya.

"Karena aku selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna, dan ketahuilah—itu adalah hal terbosan yang pernah kualami."

.

"Ayano-chaaan!" Menggelikan. Begitulah yang dipikirkan Shintaro, ketika seseorang memanggil Ayano dengan _suffix_ yang dibuat panjang seperti itu. Apalagi suara berat khas seorang lelaki.

Hah? Laki-laki?

Tunggu, tunggu sebentar. Laki-laki? Maksudnya yang berlawanan jenis dengan Ayano dan satu jenis dengannya itu?

Shintaro mengerjapkan matanya, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Hei, dia sedang mikir apa, sih?

Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya atas kejadian bodoh yang dilakukannya di bawah alam sadar. Terus kenapa memangnya kalau ada laki-laki yang memanggil Ayano seperti itu? Bukan urusannya, kan?

Tapi matanya tak bisa berbohong. Sudut mata kirinya melirik ke arah meja yang berada di seberang, tempat Ayano selalu duduk manis dengan kertas-kertas ulangannya yang selalu mendapat nilai merah.

Gadis itu mendongak ke arah siswa yang memanggilnya beberapa detik yang lalu, memiringkan kepala—ia bingung.

"Um, Ayano-chan... sebenarnya..."

"Maaf, kau siapa, ya?"

Shintaro langsung memutar kepalanya dengan cepat, sudah tahu kelanjutannya seperti apa.

Dasar bodoh—batinnya mendengus pelan.

Siswa tadi tentu saja menjadi sangat terpukul. Harusnya pada hari ini, siswi lah yang memberikan cokelat atau makanan manis pada siswa. Tapi itu kan, hanya tradisi.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku, aku lancang, Ayano-chan... aku hanya ingin memberikanmu ini," siswa itu terpuruk sudah, ia menyerahkan sekotak cokelat yang diikat rapi dengan pita. "Aku tahu Valentine itu seharusnya saat di mana cewek memberikan cokelat pada cowok. Um, aku tidak peduli, eh... maksudku... lupakan lah!"

Kedua mata Ayano mengerjap melihat siswa yang di hadapannya, tangannya sudah menerima kotak berisi cokelat-cokelat mungil berbentuk hati tersebut.

Perlahan, ia mulai tertawa kecil—menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Hee... terima kasih, ya." Gadis itu tersenyum polos, menimbulkan rona merah di wajah pemujanya tadi.

Spontan Shintaro menengok, ia merasa tak terima.

Heh? Tak terima?

Tentu saja. Gadis itu tersenyum, dan alasannya untuk tersenyum itu bukan dirinya.

Hei, seberapa egoisnya dirimu, sih, Kisaragi Shintaro?

.

Bel yang menyerukan sebuah musik singkat—tanda sekolah sudah berakhir sudah terdengar sejak tadi. Sementara ini di kelas hanya terdapat dua manusia yang duduk di mejanya masing-masing.

Di paling belakang.

Di sudut.

Di dekat jendela.

Tateyama Ayano masih meneruskan membuat burung-burung kertas dari kertas ulangannya yang tak kunjung habis, sedangkan Kisaragi Shintaro membaringkan separuh tubuhnya di meja, ia sedang malas tampaknya.

"Shintaro-kun." Dapat diketahui bahwa Ayano-lah yang membuka pembicaraan itu.

"Hn?"

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Hn."

"Hei, jawab yang benar, dong!" Ayano menggerutu kesal.

Shintaro menghela napas. "Kau juga laku."

"Hah? Apa?" Ayano menoleh ke arah Shintaro dengan mata besarnya, sementara itu Shintaro masih belum mengubah posisinya.

"Tadi."

Ayano berpikir sejenak. "Oh, itu."

"Kalau saja kau tidak melupakan namanya, mungkin ia akan menembakmu."

"M-menembakku?"

"Memintamu menjadi kekasihnya, bodoh."

Ayano tersentak kaget dan menatap Shintaro dalam, dengan penuh minat. "Be-begitukah?!"

Shintaro yang merasa risih diperhatikan hanya melirik sedikit, lalu menghembuskan napas. "Seberapa bodohnya sih dirimu itu."

"Shintaro-kun, aku tidak tahu kau _expert_ dalam hal ini!"

Perempatan siku-siku muncul kembali di tempat yang sama.

"Bodoh. Diam saja. Kau pasti merasa menyesal kan, telah menolaknya?"

"Menyesal? Tidak, kok! Kenapa harus?"

"Memang kau tidak merasa senang ditembak oleh seseorang?"

"Tidak. Aku lagi nggak suka siapa-siapa, sih."

JLEB.

Lho? Kenapa malah nancepnya di Shintaro?

"Ayano..." Shintaro menghela napas putus asa.

"Hm?"

"Benarkah kau tidak suka siapa-siapa?"

"Yah... soal itu... tidak benar juga, sih? Ahhh! Aku bingung! Kenapa sih, kau harus menanyakanku hal semacam itu? Sudah tahu aku ini bodoh!" Ayano menggeram kesal, tentu saja hanya berpura-pura tapi tetap saja Shintaro menganggapnya serius—seperti biasanya.

"Kalau begitu..." Shintaro menelan ludahnya sedikit. Ia mengganti posisinya, tangannya terarah ke dalam tas untuk mengambil sesuatu. Sebuket penuh bunga aster merah berada di tangannya.

Dengan segera tangan Ayano menangkap buket bunga itu secara reflek, sedetik setelah Shintaro melemparnya.

"Buatmu."

"Apa ini?" Ayano mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat buket bunga itu. Shintaro memberinya bunga? Atau... "kau tidak suka dengan bunga yang diberikan oleh penggemarmu, jadi kau memberinya padaku?"

Shintaro menganga, tidak menyangka gadis itu akan sepolos itu.

Ayano menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya dengan wajah menggemaskan. "Ckckck, Shintaro-kun. Bagaimana juga, dari bunga ini tersampaikan perasaan! Harusnya kau menyimpannya baik-baik, dong! Kan sudah kubilang—"

"Di bunga itu tersampaikan perasaanku." Ayano terdiam, menunggu kelanjutannya. "Itu bukan bunga dari siapa pun, aku membelinya sendiri."

"Terus... kau memberikannya padaku?"

"Memang pada siapa lagi," Shintaro mulai kesal. "Itu buatmu tentu saja. Aku... suka padamu."

Angin membelai lembut kedua pipi Ayano yang kemerahan, terasa panas di sana saat ia melihat Shintaro yang menatap balik kedua maniknya.

"Jadi...?"

"Kau menembakku?" Shintaro ingin sekali menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding saat ini juga. "Iya."

"Aku..." Ayano menatap bunga itu dengan senyum kecil, sebelum beralih ke arah Kisaragi Shintaro. "... menerimamu."

Dan Shintaro menghembuskan napas leganya.

"Tapi kenapa bunga aster, sih?" Kening gadis itu berkerut, membangkitkan rasa gelisah di dada Shintaro. "Bukannya orang kalau nembak pakai bunga mawar merah, ya?"

Ternyata Ayano tidak sepolos itu.

"Sudahlah, nggak usah dipikirkan hal semacam itu." Shintaro bangkit dari duduknya, mendekati gadisnya.

"Yang penting, sekarang aku punya kau dan kau punya aku." Terdengar aneh di telinga Ayano, karena Shintaro tak biasa merangkai kalimat indah. Namun seketika menjadi manis saat pemuda itu dengan lembut mencium keningnya.

.

.

**End**

* * *

**A/N**

Ide yang terlintas begitu saja. Dan hai semua! Saya author baru di fandom ini. Mohon kerja samanya~

Mind to review?


End file.
